The Dare
by Kei9chan
Summary: Mikan Sakura was dared to do something that might make Sumire swear, Ruka shocked, Hotaru proud and Natsume Hyuuga completely and utterly whipped. COMPLETED.
1. Mikan's Prank

**The Dare**

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was dared to do something that might make Sumire swear, Ruka shocked, Hotaru proud and Natsume Hyuuga completely and utterly whipped.

* * *

**Part One**

_I hated this night. _I concluded.

It was Saturday night again and every Saturday night, Hotaru and I dare each other to do some outrageous things and tonight, I'm wondering how on earth could I have possibly agreed to do this every time we meet…

"No, no, no, and a thousand times no!" I said fiercely as I shook my head vigorously.

Hotaru looked pointedly at me.

"You're going to do it no matter what."

I shook my head again.

"I'm so sorry Hotaru-chan but this is the one dare I can't do."

"You will do it or else you'll know what will happen." Hotaru warned.

I looked at my so-called best friend with disbelief.

She was supposed to be my best friend and now she's blackmailing over what happened last summer which I will not mention for it's too horrifyingly embarrassing to be relieved again.

"Please…Hotaru-chan… don't let me do this…And you know I'll be in big trouble if I got caught…" I pleaded, with the most pitiful puppy dog eyes I could muster.

Hotaru looked at the other direction.

My ears drooped.

"Sorry but you agreed and according to the contract you are supposed to do the dare or risk your dignity." Hotaru said as she showed me a piece of paper that was in fact signed by me due to idiotic reasons like wanting to spend time with my best friend for example. "And besides, everything has been taken care of; all you have to do is do the dare." She added bluntly.

I glared at her.

"Am I not risking my dignity or even my life in this dare?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, idiot because trust me if you can't do this dare, you'll find yourself in deeper trouble."

I gulped.

Hotaru can be very scary and I have no doubt my fate will be worse in her hands if I don't do this dare.

And so, that's why I'm standing in front of Natsume's door and wondering what _fate_ could be worse than this.

I breathed deeply.

I was still quite surprised because I arrived at Natsume's room so easily especially in the middle of the night but then again, what Hotaru wants, Hotaru gets.

My mind was still in turmoil as I looked at the door.

I still didn't know if I should do it or not but the sudden voice in my ear made it clear.

"What are you still doing there Mikan? Get it over and done with." Hotaru said from a device in my ear. It was one of Hotaru's inventions.

"Alright, fine." I said grimly and as silent as possible, started opening the door which was unlock for some reason but I know this is someone due to a person named Hotaru.

I entered the room which was dimly lit by a chandelier in the ceiling.

_Whoa! A chandelier!_ I thought as my eyes widened in surprise and then I started noticing the other looking _expensive_ stuff in Natsume's room which was very big. It has a living room with a fireplace in the middle portion and then there was a relatively small kitchen in the right corner and then in the left corner, there was the king-sized bed where my current victim lied.

"Stop gaping like some idiot and try to act smart for a change." Hotaru said impatiently.

"Okay, sorry! I was just amazed about the room and everything." I defended.

"Whatever. Just get a move on. We're losing precious time." Hotaru told me hastily.

"Okay. Okay." I said and then proceeded near the bed.

I quietly removed my robe to reveal a flesh colored tube and a mini skirt with the same color and then placed a small, hardly noticeable camera-like thing that creates an illusion in the bedside table.

_I swear in all the gods out there that I'll be the kindest girl in the world if they ever let me live._ I prayed, before I went in for what may seem like the last moments of my life.

I silently slipped in beside Natsume who was sleeping like a rock and started to wake him up and at the same time quietly prayed he wouldn't but unfortunately, the gods didn't seem to listen to me as I saw Natsume stir for a bit and then woke up full blast and of course, being trained mercilessly by the Alice Academy, he quickly noticed my presence and jumped out of the bed to reveal him having nothing on but his underwear which was not a really bad situation to be in if he's not threatening to burn you alive.

"Who the hell are you? Explain or die." Natsume asked coldly and since there was hardly any light; he didn't recognize me.

I decided to change that of course and turned on the light by pressing some button near the bed while putting the best annoyed face I could muster though it wasn't really that hard since I naturally get annoyed with Natsume.

"Are you kidding me? I'm your wife, idiot." I said annoyed as I sat up and quickly covering the top of the tube so it would like _you-know-what_.

Natsume's face was priceless to say the least.

"Wha-what?"

I rolled my eyes for effect.

"You know, Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga! We got married like seven years ago and we already have 3 children too or did you forget about them too hmm?" I spoke as if I was talking to a mere child. I smiled to myself. I was actually handling the _acting_ better than I could have imagined.

"Mikan Hyuuga? 3 children?" I heard him say more to himself than me. But hey, I don't blame the guy because if I woke up in the middle of the night finding out all that, I would have fainted by now.

I saw him put his hands to his head as he took a seat in the nearby chair.

My heart then suddenly took pity on him and I felt guilty.

_Oh poor guy… Sorry a-_ But before I even finished mumbling apologies in my mind, I saw him stood up and looked at me straight in the eyes.

Something was different.

_Very different._

"Oh yes, it's all coming back to me now." He said firmly as his gaze turned to look at the blanket I was holding. "So now, dear wife, how about another round?"

And an _evil_ smile appeared on his face.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Natsume's Intention

**Note: **Thanks for the immense support for this very short story and I hope you appreciate the ending of it!

* * *

**Part Two  
**

"So now, dear wife, how about another round?"

The hold on my blanket dropped at those four last words that rendered me speechless and made my eyes widened with utter surprise.

_He didn't just say that,_ I thought, still in denial; a lot of _denial_.

I wasn't even aware anymore that I had already blown my cover for my mind had just totally stopped functioning as the guy I've known for years slowly make his way towards me. I didn't, no let me rephrase that, I _can't_ even do anything. I just stared at him with panicky eyes until he was literally on top of me.

_I have to do something!_ I thought frantically.

"Uh, Natsume! Get off me!" I said angrily as my mind thankfully, began to function again and decided to push him of off me with a sudden burst of energy.

But he was way too strong…

"I want another round, wife." He said, almost coldly as his eyes darkened.

I gulped inwardly as he pinned me to the bed more forcefully now.

I have never seen this side of Natsume but strangely enough, I wasn't scared…I was actually…. _excited_? What the?

But my thoughts were interrupted as Natsume spoke.

"Mikan…" Natsume said, seductively as he leaned towards me. My eyes widened in surprised yet again as my mouth gaped open.

_Wrong move._

_Very wrong move._

And so, I was stunned when he suddenly bent down to capture mine but when he was about to close the distance, he…passed out?

I looked at the unconscious form of Natsume who was happily placed on top of me.

_Okay, what just happened? _I thought, very confused. _One minute he was trying to sexually harass me and the next he passed out?_

But my questions were answered when another new occupant of the room spoke.

"You should be thankful I got here in time Mikan-chan." The voice of my cold-hearted best friend said as she went over to me and slowly pushed Natsume of off me. The familiar _baka_ gun in her other hand that I'm sure was the reason why Natsume's out cold.

But even if she came to help me, I was still beyond furious.

"What? Thank _YOU_? You were the one who had put me in this mess, remember?" I said enraged at the absurdity she arrogantly stated.

Hotaru looked at me apologetically.

"I am truly sorry, Mikan-chan. But it seems Natsume here was drunk and I was only been informed by Ruka a few minutes ago."

Mikan's anger softened a little bit, but just a little.

"I don't want to ask how Ruka knew all of these but after what happened, I am not going to play 'I Dare You' again. Ever." I said, firmly as I looked at her straight in the eyes.

She looked back to me guiltily but nodded in understanding and then offered to let me sleep in her room since it was closer.

I refused.

I was still mad at her since _something_ almost happened but of course, since I don't have that much will to ignore my usually indifferent best friend's way of apologizing, I decided to just let her take me to my room.

After she had taken to my room, she apologized once again which came quite as a shock to me since it was often she apologizes and these many times too but then again, after what had taken place, she should have and I was glad she did because she had just proven to me she really does care for me.

I sighed heavily as I lied on my bed and closed my eyes.

The exhaustion of what I've been through came over far too quickly and I surrendered.

I didn't want to ponder what would happen tomorrow.

I don't think I even wanted it to come.

* * *

And when the next day came, I was positive that Murphy's law was on my tail.

I was late for my first class which was Jinnon-sensei's class and he gave me _three_ freaking detention! Just for being late for a minute and a half! He was so, so unfair but unfortunately, I can't do anything about it and I even considered myself lucky enough not to be thrown out of class but later, I had to take back what I said about being lucky since a pop quiz suddenly made itself known a couple of minutes later and I hadn't studied _anything_ at all.

I breathed deeply as I slowly ate my lunch. I was alone since, as my bad luck seems to go on forever, all of my so called friends had something to do either they have to study, practice or whatever excuse there were on earth.

_But at least, I hadn't seen even a single hair of Natsume today. _I thought, trying to cheer myself up. _Where is he anyway?_

I shook my head, trying to erase him from my thoughts.

_You must not think of him, think of something else! _I thought fiercely and was going to look around so that I can transfer my attention to anybody else but him, when a realization hit me full force.

And so, I suddenly found myself in an empty cafeteria.

I let out a string of curses which I had picked up from Natsume as I quickly headed out of the canteen.

Darn it! I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I hadn't even notice that I was the only one left in the cafeteria.

I half walk and half run towards my classroom, hoping there were still students but albeit, the hallways were also empty.

I sighed grimly and was going to turn left when all of a sudden, I felt myself being pulled to a corner as a body suddenly pressed itself against my back and arms wrapped around me.

I was about to scream when a hand abruptly covered my mouth and I heard a very _familiar_ voice.

"Shh… Keep quiet…Save your screams for later, girl." Natsume murmured teasingly.

I blushed hotly at the deeper meaning of his words.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered, barely audible since his hand was still covering my mouth.

"Oh how easily you forget, little girl," he scolded lightly as he removed his hand on my lips and tightened his hold on me.

I was still too stunned to speak again.

"You never answered me, Mikan." Natsume whispered as he nuzzled my neck. "And I still want it."

I shivered involuntarily as I felt him gently nipped at my exposed skin.

"…badly."

And all if a sudden, my day just got better.

_A whole lot better._

* * *

_The End_


End file.
